kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Signal
|classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 800,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Left Turn Only Sign Rotary Saw Signal Smash |japanese_voice = Tetsu Inada|other_voices = Sebastian Arcelus (English)|anime = Hercules Factory Replacement Matches (First Appearance)|manga = Chapter 31 (First Appearance)}} Dead Signal (デッド・シグナル) is a living Traffic light from Japan. He was defeated by Mantaro in the first round of the HF First Year Replacement Tournament (also the only member of Generation EX to lose in the first round) 'About' Dead Signal is a chojin composed primarily of traffic lights. He is a member of the second generation graduates from the Hercules Factory, named Generation Ex. He is a teammate of Scarface, Jade and Clioneman. We see him mostly during his first round match against Mantaro Kinniku, where he is swiftly defeated and is not seen again within the series. He attacks mostly with road-related attacks and techniques. Story Dead Signal is introduced alongside his colleagues in the Hercules Factory Replacement Matches, where he graduates with honours alongside Jade, Scarface, and Clioneman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 28-29 It is announced that the new graduates - Generation Ex - will battle the old graduates in a tournament much like soccer divisions, to see who will stay on Earth as its protectors. He is matched against Mantaro Kinniku in the first rounds. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 30 He watches eagerly during the Seiuchin vs. Clioneman match, where he mocks Seiuchin's defeat as boring and claims a stray dog provides more interest. Mantaro places the dog before him, which urinates over him, and provokes a fight, causing both men to be held back and stopped. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 36 He enters Kawasaki Stadium for the Block B second fight; Mantaro starts strong, but Dead Signal plays a 'Detour' sign, changing his face-plate to a road-signal, and Mantaro is forced to swerve away. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 37 Dead Signal gains the upper-hand, even bringing in weapons to attack Mantaro, but Harabote Muscle rules that the moves are legal due to Dead Signal not leaving the ring during his attacks. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 39 Mantaro gains an advantage by learning he can create road-signs in return, which must be obeyed, and he uses his blood to make these signs. Dead Signal releases tar over the ring and turns the surface into concrete, after which the two exchange a series of attacks and Mantaro saves a dog from Dead Signal's wrath and worst attacks. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 40 Mantaro defeats Dead Signal with a Butt Buster. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 41 'Techniques' *'Traffic Sign' ( 殺法 Traffic Sign Sappō) :He can control his opponents movements by using various roads signs with hypnosis and weather control. :: Left Turn Only (指定方向外進行禁止 Shitei Hōkōgai Shinkō Kinshi) :: ' Watch For Falling Rock' (落石注意 Rakuseki Chūi) :: Dead Railroad ( ) �� Dead Guard Rail (デッドガードレール) Sign Rotary Saw ( 丸鋸 Sign Marunoko) :The stop sign that makes up his head spins around like a buzzsaw blade to slice into his opponent. Triple Rotary Saw (トリプル丸鋸 Triple Marunoko) Paved Road (舗装道路) Nasty Drop (ナスティー・ドロップ) Signal Smash (シグナル・スマッシュ) :Smashed Mantaro into his traffic signals. : Trivia * Submitted by: Hiroshi Matsui (松井大) of Chiba as Mr. Kōtsū Dōtoku (ミスター交通道徳) http://www.alpha-net.ne.jp/users2/hmatsui/04SUPERMAN/02DEAD/02DEAD.html 'References' 'Navigation' Category:New Generation Category:Hercules Factory Second Year Graduate Category:Generation EX Category:Characters from Japan Category:Robo Chojin Category:Characters from Italy